FVA-410 Falcon Transport
The FVA-410 Falcon Transport, also known as the Falcon, was a light combat/utility transport tiltrotor in service with The Royal Allegiance. History The FVA-410 Falcon was developed in the 2620s as a light, fast and maneuverable craft able to supplement larger, better armed and armoured dropships such as the later ATL-772 Sabre Dropship. They were highly versatile craft that were highly effective if used correctly. However, their lack of protection and small armament resulted in little actual combat use where other, more capable units were available. Role Falcons were generally used as rapid light troop insertion vehicles, quickly delivering troops to the battlefield in a light, fast and agile platform. They were often used as transports for equipment, weapons and other materials behind friendly lines or as patrol craft through suspected enemy-occupied territory, where their speed and defensive armaments could get them out of any trouble. Occasionally they were used as light ground support craft or extra backup in protracted or expansive battle situations. Their armour was generally sufficient to protect the occupants from small arms fire but was acutely vulnerable to larger calibre rounds and guided munitions. They were rarely tasked with engaging any type of enemy armour because common light armour weapons such as cannons and heavy machine guns posed a threat to the Falcon. Layout Similar in layout to the earlier FVA-442 WASP Gunship, the Falcon was essentially a fuselage with cockpit and troop bay mounted between two large tiltrotors. The fore of the craft was dominated by the cockpit, which offered a panoramic view of the outside through bullet-resistant layers of polycarbonate laminate. Directly behind the cockpit was the troop bay, which could accommodate up to six fully armed soldiers. Two troop bay doors allowed disembarkation of troops and two 12mm machine guns provided general defense. Extending to the rear was a long tail which terminated in a 'V'-like pair of fins. Beneath the cockpit were two rocket launchers, holding four missiles each. Underneath the craft was a large landing skid, and on the Falcon's nose was a sophisticated sensor, navigation and targeting package. Above the cockpit were two air intakes, which fed the two turboshafts embedded in the fuselage's back-facing end. Either side of the Falcon's main body were two dual vector thrust co-axial fans. Armament The Falcon's primary defenses were its speed and agility. However, it did possess a number of armaments for light combat duties, self defense and protection of disembarking troops. The Falcon's primary and only frontal armament were two four-missile launchers, one either side of the cockpit. They were capable of holding only THOR Multi-Purpose Missiles or WASP ASMs. The secondary armaments were two 12mm machine guns, mounted in each troop bay door. They had a rate of fire of 600 rounds per minute and could fire any number of bullet types including armour-piercing, incendiary and explosive. Engines Providing the Falcon's primary lift source were two dual vector thrust co-axial fans. Each fan was situated on either side of the fuselage and was actually made up of two counter-rotating rotors, which provided increased lift for the same rotor area. These vector thrust fans could rotate and swivel independently, according to the pilot's signals via the intuitive neural interface. It was these that provided the craft's superior agility. Spinning while stationary could be achieved by angling each rotor independently forwards or backwards, and banking was achieved by slowing down the rotors on one side. Providing forward thrust, the rotors would face slightly backwards and propel the craft in the opposite direction. However, this did not provide a sufficient forward thrust. Giving the Falcon its high linear acceleration were two T66-HS Turboshafts, which generated a large amount of thrust while remaining fuel efficient. Weaknesses The Falcon was vulnerable to all high velocity large calibre cannon rounds, which both rendered its speed inert and had the explosive power to down the craft in a single shot. AAMs and SAMs could make short work of the Falcon, however emergency countermeasures usually ensured survival of the craft. High-speed aerial vehicles could very quickly engage and destroy a lone Falcon as it possessed no air-to-air armament capable of engaging a supersonic or high subsonic target. They were, however, largely invulnerable to small-arms fire and so could engage most infantry with ease. Operational History Falcons were used extremely frequently throughout Allegiance space, more so than more capable combat vehicles despite being less able to engage enemies. In fact, the reason for their extensive use despite very little conflict was their ability to operate as troop transports, patrol craft, aerial lift vehicles and equipment transfer craft. A very common sight all over the Allegiance, Falcons were easily the most used non-battlefield military vehicle in the Allegiance, with the possible exception of the Sabre-class Dropship. Proven as a reliable and sturdy aerial platform, the Falcon, already tested by over a hundred years of continuous service, met its first proper combat actions in 2733 with the Swarm invasion. Due to its large numbers, versatility and ease of maintenance the Falcon remained in service throughout the Swarm War. Behind the Scenes *The Falcon Transport is based on the SA-2 Samson from Avatar. Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles of The Royal Allegiance